


Colours

by raise-our-glasses-to-freedom (queerfave)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfave/pseuds/raise-our-glasses-to-freedom
Summary: You bump into a stranger in the street, and your world is filled with colour.Reader is gender-neutral.





	1. Magenta

You had heard the stories. It wasn’t foreign to you.  _ When you meet your soulmate, the world will burst into colour, _ they always said.  _ One touch and your entire world changes _ . Every story was the same- they touched their soulmate for the first time and their black-and-white world was plunged into colour. You had known one day it would happen to you, but you didn’t think it would be on a rainy February day in New York, the one day that you were late for work. 

 

Your head is tucked down, coffee in hand, as you walk quickly toward your office building, jostling past people as you go by. You pull the collar of your coat up your neck with one hand, attempting to avoid getting wet as much as you can, as you try to get past the crowds of people trudging through the slush on the sidewalk. Your foot slips on a patch of ice, and you fall forward into the arms of an unsuspecting pedestrian in front of you. Your coffee goes flying, disrupting the people around you, but you were spared from harm as said pedestrian grabbed your forearms above his own and stumbling back. 

You then see it. The man’s long overcoat is a bright vibrant colour, distinguishing him from the other black-and-white people passing beside you, complaining about the spilled coffee. His coat is the only thing you can look at; the brightness of the object against the faded, bleak background is like an image from your wildest dreams - and then the reality hits you.  _ He’s my soulmate _ . 

You jerk backwards out of his arms, stumbling before falling backwards into a pile of slush. A look of shock and disbelief is evident on the man’s face, and you are sure that your face mirrors his. He reaches his hand towards you, and you take it reluctantly. As he pulls you up, the continuous contact brings out the colours surrounding you. 

“I’m Thomas,” the man introduces himself, smiling uneasily.

“Hi. I’m Y/N, and I really have to go,” you tell him, looking at your watch. “I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry up.”

“Well, then, let me give you my number, and you can text me later,” Thomas says. You respond by quickly pulling your phone out of your pocket and handing it to him. As he hands your phone back to you, he smiles. 

“I suppose I’ll see you later, then,” is his comment to you. You smile at him at head on your way. 

The world is vibrant around you - the colours of people’s coats contrasting against the grey and white of the slush and snow on the pavement. As you arrive at your office building, you sit down at your computer and google colour charts. Pulling one up, you begin to scan down, looking for the exact shade of Thomas’ coat. You finally find it, and you say the word in your head.  _ Magenta _ . You say it out loud, the word rolling off your tongue into the morning office air. Your co-worker Katie comes over, determined to see what had made you skip saying hello. 

“A colour chart?” She exclaims, looking over your shoulder. She gets excited quite quickly. “Did you meet your soulmate?!” Your sheepish grin says it all. “My god! What does he look like? What do you think of him? What was he wearing? What’s his name?” 

“My lord, Katie, slow down,” you laugh. “His name is Thomas. He seems really sweet from the minute or two I got to know him. He was wearing a magenta coat,” you say, pointing at the screen of your computer. 

“I can’t see colour yet, Y/N,” Katie reminds you. “I’m sure he’s really sweet and wonderful. When are you seeing him next?” 

“I don’t know,” you confess. “I have his number, but we haven’t planned anything.”

“Ask him out! You have to!” Katie exclaims. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” you mumble. 

“He’s your soulmate!” Katie yells at you. “There is no potential way for this to go wrong!” 

“Katie, no yelling in the office,” your boss calls from across the room. “Inside voices, please.”

“Oh, she treats us like toddlers,” Katie complains. “ _ Inside voices _ , she says. How ridiculous. Still, you should ask him out! Just to something casual like coffee this afternoon.”

You sigh. “Okay, fine.”

Katie cheers, and making her way over to her cubicle, you can hear her sing in a quiet voice, “Y/N’s meeting her soulmate, Y/N’s meeting her soulmate … “

 

You sit at a table in the coffee shop across from your office building, you watch the rain pour outside of the window. You spot his magenta coat from down the street, and your heart begins to beat faster in your chest. He opens the door to the coffee shop, his dark curls heavy with rain, and he smiles at you as he spots you. He pulls out the chair across from you and sits down. 

“Hi, Thomas,” you grin. 

“Hi, soulmate,” he laughs lightly. “What do you want?” 

“Uh, a latte would be good,” you tell him. Thomas then goes up to the counter. You realize after a second that he’s up to pay for both of your drinks. You get up to protest, but Thomas makes a simple hand motion indicating,  _ sit down _ . You oblige. 

After he returns with your drinks, you stare at him while sipping on your latte. He notices. 

“What are you looking at?” He asks you. 

“You,” you respond suddenly. “Well … I mean … I’m trying to figure out your motive.”

“My motive?” He asks in disbelief. “Are you not seeing the world in colour?” 

“No, I am, but that doesn’t mean that you’re a good person.”

He chuckles. “Okay, so this will be an interesting relationship that we have right here.”

You blush. His grin grows wider. 

_ I can’t wait to really get to know this guy _ , you think.  _ My soulmate and his magenta coat. _


	2. Cerulean

_February 18, 8:36 am._

_It rains quite heavily today. The sky is grey, and the sun hardly shines due to the clouds ahead. Everybody I have met is tired. Unfortunately, we all still must go to work._

 

Thomas closes his journal, and taking a final look around, stands up from the table he has been sitting at in the coffee shop near his apartment building. He pulled the hood of his coat over his head and braved the weather - and the bustling crowds of people trying to make their way to various locations while staying as dry as possible - as he steps out of the doorway into the street.

His bag slung over his shoulder, he began to weave quickly through the crowd of people heading towards the nearby office buildings on the other side of the café. Suddenly, the person in front of him slips on a patch of ice and vaults themself into Thomas’ arms. His arms outstretched, he grasps the forearms of this person to prevent them from falling into him.

The world then explodes.

Everything comes as a rush, like a sudden blow to the head, or a drop into freezing cold water. The world around him suddenly floods to life; the bustling street becomes a metropolis of activity, the colours of people’s jackets contrasting against the signs in the shop windows. Before him, stands an individual in a coat that he believes to be the most wonderful colour in the world.

The individual jerks backwards, stumbling over their own feet before tripping backwards and falling into a pile of slush. Their face displays pure shock and disbelief, and a wave of comfort washes through Thomas: _They can see colours as well. It’s not just me._ It hits him as he reaches his hand out to the individual on the ground. _They’re my soulmate_.

“I’m Thomas,” he introduces himself. He tries to hide the uneasiness in his voice, and instead sound friendly.

“I’m Y/N, and I really have to go,” they tell him urgently, looking at their watch. “I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry up.”

“Well, then, let me give you my number, and you can text me later,” Thomas says, grinning. Y/N pulls their phone out of their jacket pocket - that vibrant jacket, that stood out from the crowd - and hands it to him. Thomas quickly enters in his number and smiles as he hands the phone back to Y/N.

“I suppose I’ll see you later, then,” he comments as Y/N walks away.

 

_February 18, 9:02 am._

_I don’t understand how people don’t marvel over the world when it becomes coloured. I want to stop and gaze at everything around me. I did not realize that the world around me was so - alive. The colours give the world depth. The sonder is overwhelming- one sees the world almost in two dimensions, in black and white, and when one sees colour, one discovers how rich the world is, how varied we are. I suppose I will become accustomed to the colours, but for now, I shall indulge in the small marvels of colour._

 

Thomas closes his journal, and taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes. All that he can see is Y/N - his soulmate. The colour of their jacket has him constantly thinking. _Can the rest of the world see how they stand out of the crowd? How many people have walked past them and remarked, “Wow, that is such a beautiful colour!”_

Suddenly intrigued, Thomas pulls out his computer. Googling colour charts, the shade of Y/N’s jacket burned into his mind, he went on a search to find it. He gazed at the screen in triumph as he slowly pronounces the word in his mind.

 

_Cerulean._

_Suh-roo-lee-an._

_What a beautiful name. It suits the beautiful colour._

 

Thomas’ phone buzzes in his jacket pocket. He pulls it out, and the message makes him smile as he sees the name and the content.

_Unknown number_ _: Hey, it’s Y/N. Are you free this afternoon?_

Thomas replies almost immediately.

_Thomas_ _: Yeah, I’m free at about 4:30. What about you?_

_Y/N_ _: I’m off at 4, so would 4:45 be good?_

_Thomas_ _: Sounds great. Where do you want to meet?_

_Y/N_ _: How about the coffee shop on the south side of the office buildings?_

_Thomas_ _: How about not there?_

_Y/N_ _: Why not?_

_Thomas_ _: I don’t like their coffee. I found a better place._

_Y/N_ _: Okay. Where is it?_

_Thomas_ _: Just past where we met. You passed it on your way to work. It’s actually right across from the office buildings._

_Y/N_ _: Fine. I’m putting my trust in you._

_Thomas_ _: You won’t be disappointed._

 

The day drags on as Thomas attempts to focus on anything but the vibrant colours of the world around him. Someone notices his keenness to the world and sits down beside him.

“Thomas, your eyes are so wide they’re tennis balls,” James says. “I have never seen you like this before.”

“Yeah, but it so happens that it is hard to focus when you realize how alive the world is,” Thomas replies.

James chuckles. “That it is. People should be allowed to take a day off work the day they meet their soulmate. Everything catches your attention. It’s like being a kid in a candy store.”

Thomas smiled at James’ analogy. “How long did it take for you to get used to the world?”

“A few days,” James revealed. “You get used to it rather quickly, which is almost unfortunate. I barely even notice it anymore, and I can hardly remember what the world looked like in black and white.”

“Cerulean,” Thomas muttered.

“Pardon?”

“Cerulean. That was the colour of Y/N’s coat.”

 

Fiddling with the buttons on his jacket, Thomas takes a deep breath and enters the coffee shop. He immediately sees Y/N and grins as he sees the bright colour of their jacket. _Cerulean_. He pulls out a chair and sits down.

“Hi, Thomas,” Y/N grins.

“Hi, soulmate,” he laughs lightly. “What do you want?”

“Uh, a latte would be good,” they tell him. Thomas then stands up, and walking to the counter, orders two drinks. As he turns around, he notices Y/N standing up, reaching for their bag. He realizes that they are offering to pay, and he makes a hand motion that he hopes signifies, _Don’t. I’ll pay._

As he brings back the drinks, Thomas begins to sip on his coffee. He notices Y/N staring at him from over their cup.

“What are you looking at?” He asks

“You,” they respond suddenly. “Well … I mean … I’m trying to figure out your motive.”

“My motive?” He asks in disbelief. “Are you not seeing the world in colour?”

“No, I am, but that doesn’t mean that you’re a good person.”

He chuckles. “Okay, so this will be an interesting relationship that we have right here.”

As Y/N blushes, Thomas grins wider and chuckles to himself.

 

_February 18, 6:31 pm._

_Cerulean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my writing at https://raise-our-glasses-to-freedom.tumblr.com/ .

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my writing at https://raise-our-glasses-to-freedom.tumblr.com/ .


End file.
